La rara historia de un amor casi inocente
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Mi nombre es Amou Kanade, tengo 19 años y estoy cursando el primer semestre de la universidad y mi "mayor secreto" (que de secreto no tiene nada) es que soy homosexual y me llevo casi ocho años babeando por la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga. [Serenade]
1. Chapter 1

Título: La rara historia de un amor casi inocente

Palabras: 3'115

Parejas: TsubaMaria & Serenade

 ** _Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco._**

Dios mío, Espíritu Santo, poder yurista, ardillas que cogen en el marco de la ventana... Denme auto-control una vez más para soportar no sólo a las idiotas de mis amigas, sino también a la idiota que soy yo.

Mi nombre es Amou Kanade, tengo 19 años y estoy cursando el primer semestre de la universidad y mi "mayor secreto" (que de secreto no tiene nada) es que soy homosexual y me llevo casi ocho años babeando por la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga. Y eso es un infierno, no lo digo por el clásico "niña heterosexual que te ve solo como amiga" lo digo porque sé que es Gay, sé muy bien que gusta de alguien (aunque nunca me quiere decir quién es y para colmo lo esconde muy bien) el mayor problema es, que como lo dije antes, es la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga. Y mi mejor amiga sabe que gusto de su hermanita (como todos menos ella) ¿Y les digo lo peor de todo? ¡Me amenazo! Como toda buena hermana (sobre-protectora) mayor.

Y debo decir que si le tengo miedo, dijo que me haría saber cómo es que se puede castrar a una mujer, pero la verdad prefiero seguir en la ignorancia.

— ¡Kanade...! —El grito me sobre-salto, me giré y vi a una prima bastante lejana, Kazanari Tsubasa. Mi tía se casó con alguien de la familia Kazanari pero falleció y su padre se la vive en el trabajo porque lo que últimamente vive conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Te llevo hablando hace unos cuantos minutos—me dijo la joven de cabellos y ojos azules, de un tono celeste como el cielo— ¿Pensando en Cadenzavna como siempre?

— ¿Cuál de las dos? —Obviamente yo sé a quién se refiere y ella sabe que yo sé que a quien se refiere, pero hay que negar, por el poco orgullo que me queda.

—Sabes bien a quién de las dos le llamo por su nombre—me dijo.

—Bueno ya, ¿Qué quieres? —eso sonó un poco descortés.

—Que humor te cargas... Por eso estás soltera—...—María nos va a recoger hoy, de paso nos va a llevar a una cafetería nueva, por si nos quieres acompañar.

—Tú lo que quieres es poder babear por María a gusto—le dije mientras me metía un trozo de pan a la boca.

—Uy, habló la señorita "babeo por la menor de las Cadenzavna y quiero creer que nadie se da cuenta"

Me atragante con lo que estaba comiendo, desgraciada... Me quiere matar, yo lo sé, por eso espero que María le salga hetero, aunque hasta yo sé que eso es imposible. Y ahora que lo pienso no he explicado el como soy yo, y como son las demás, así que lo haré de camino a la universidad.

Amou Kanade (yo): Cabellos rojos/anaranjados, ojos de la misma tonalidad queriendo tirar a dorado. Alta pero tampoco tanto como el titán que es María, mi personalidad y demás lo verán con el paso del relato.

Mi mejor amiga es María Cadenzavna Eve, una chica de cabellos rosas y unos ojos aguamarina (muy bonitos por cierto) que ata su cabello en lo que parecen orejas de gato. Es la hermana mayor de mi amor y la persona por la que Tsubasa babea, es la más alta de todas nosotras con 1.70m

Serena Cadenzavna Eve: Hermana menor de María, cabellos naranja/Castaños y unos destellantes ojos igualmente aguamarina, los cuales se diferencian con los de María ya que tiran más al verde mientras que los de María tiran un poco más al azul. Tiene una voz que calma hasta la peor de las fieras (entiéndase como peor fiera a mi) es extremadamente inteligente, es demasiado femenina pero sin llegar al clásico cliché ni a esas chicas súper delicadas que no soportan mancharse ni el agua fría en invierno. Al contrario, es bastante fuerte... Y mejor le cortó aquí que si no llenare el relato solo describiendo a Serena y apuesto que eso aburriría desde el párrafo dos, es más, estoy casi segura de que no leíste más de la mitad de la descripción que hice, posiblemente hasta las definiciones te saltaste desgraciada (do)

Tsubasa Kazanari: Ya saben, ojos y cabellos azules, prima lejana, tiene sueños XXX con María...

Hasta el momento ellas son las que más importan pero igualmente están...

Akatsuki Kirika: Una chica rubia de ojos verdes que recientemente fue adoptada por la señora Cadenzavna pero no cambió su apellido. Muy alegre y vivaz, siempre se la pasa haciéndonos reír y hace amigos con facilidad, rubia de ojos verdes.

Tsukuyomi Shirabe: La novia de Kirika... ¿Qué? Había que decirlo, aunque posiblemente les hice spoiler, bueno ya no importa. Tiene cabello negro... Muy negro... Y ojos entre rosa y rojo... Pero destila más el rosa, gracias a Dios, si no me daría miedo... Más.

Kirika y Shirabe son las la pequeñas de este grupo ya que van en primer grado del bachillerato, es decir tienen 15. Serena y Tsubasa tienen 18 y ya están a nada de salir del bachillerato. Yo, como dije voy en primer semestre de universidad y tengo 19, mientras que María va ya en tercer semestre y va en busca de sus 21 primaveras.

¿Cómo conocí a María? Un día cualquiera en el parque de niña, era casi me noche y ella pasó por enfrente de mí y le solté un puñetazo, incluso le rompí el labio. Luego ella me dejó inconsciente. Tenía 5, pensé que eran los cuernos del diablo lo que pasó enfrente de mí, compréndanme. Ya después me explicó que eran como unas "orejas de gato" ya que los _ama_ , pero de verdad, los AMA y ha mantenido ese peinado toda su vida, de niña se veía tierna, ahora realmente creo que es la hija del mismo lucifer y esconde los cuernos con su cabello ¡otra explicación no hay!

—Kanade, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que debajo de mi cabello no hay cuernos— ¿En qué momento llegue a la universidad? Ya no importa...

Empiezo a creer que tal vez, y solo tal vez, soy demasiado Hippie.

—A mí no me engañas, ¡Eres la reencarnación de Lucifer!

María puso su mano recta y me golpeó en la cabeza... Si quiera veo menos estrellas que la vez pasada, tiene la mano bastante pesadita ¿Cómo es que mi prima gusta de este monstruo?

—Y por razones como estas no te quiero cerca de mi hermanita— ¡Maldita!

— ¡Hija de maléfica! —Le solté— ¡Sobre-protectora de miércoles! A Serena no la tenías que meter—seguro hice un puchero pero me importa una reverenda mierda...

—Mejor apresúrate que entraras tarde a clase

—Por eso te quiero María—dije.

—Lo que digas.

Me pase la mañana entera pensando en Serena... Se nota lo mucho que la quiero, más enamorada no puedo estar. Si ella me pidiera que dejara mi colección de Yuri lo haría, si quisiera que dejara de escuchar a Minami Takayama lo haría. Y eso era mucho decir, era como si quisieran que Tsubasa dejara de escuchar a Nana Mizuki y María dejara de escuchar a Yoko Hikasa.

¿Porque...? ¿Porque tenía que ser la hermanita de mi mejor amiga...?

Las clases pasaron en un suspiro y cuando me di cuenta María y yo ya íbamos al bachillerato de mi prima, la encontramos practicando unas Katas con la rama de un árbol que seguro estaba tirada... Esta chica no tiene remedio, tan japonesa y tradicional como siempre. Mire a María para decirle que no era buena idea interrumpirla pero la vi más roja que yo cuando accidentalmente vi a Serena desnudarse.

—María... ¿Qué es lo que te...?

— ¡Maria! —Exclamó Tsubasa corriendo hacia nosotras, más bien hacia mi amiga. Oh gracias Tsubasa, ignórame, nada más se enamora la niña y se olvida de la fami...

— ¡Kanade-san! —Serena...

— ¿Te pasó un balde? —se burló Tsubasa, ah sí claro, ahora sí me notas ¿verdad?

— ¿Te pago el hotel? Ah no espera... Acabo de recordar que sigues los pasos de "Shizuma Pastos Locos Hanazono" olvida mi comentario.

— ¡Te voy a...! —Ahora imagina la siguiente escena: Yo con mi ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Tsubasa y esta con el ceño más fruncido, dejo su espada a un lado y lanzamos manotazos al aire haciendo pasar esa bazofia como pelea.

Y María como buena amiga se ríe al ver cómo me dejo golpear por Tsubasa porque luego me demandan por violencia a menores.

— ¡Paren, se van a matar! —Aww mi angelito se preocupa por mí... ¿No te casas conmigo? Prometo pagarte la boda, embarazarte y pagar el aborto... Ah esperen soy chica... Olviden eso... Pero lo de la boda va en serio... ¡Podríamos incluso ser el primer matrimonio gay de las familias Amou/Cadenzavna! Y entonces María me tendrá que aceptar como su cuñada.

— ¡Auch! —María hija de la reconche de tu madre... ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME! Juro que esa vez no tiene una fantasía Hentai, aunque si un poco rara.

— ¡Onee-chan! —por fin alguien se preocupa por mí. Serena reclamó a María con un muy tierno puchero que me dejara con menos neuronas.

—Querías que las detuviese ¿eso hice no?

Ya tengo más razones para sospechar de que en realidad sí cuernos y no orejas de gato.

—Mou~~

¡Muero de ternura!

— ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería? —Pregunto Tsubasa—Tengo hambre.

—Eso te pasa por entrenar tanto —reclame y me hizo mala cara.

De camino a dicha cafetería María se la pasó más en el mundo azulado que prestándonos atención. Así que trate de conversar con Serena lo más normal posible para que notara que llevo suspirando por ella desde que entré a la secundaria, pero no lo logre porque Kirika y Shirabe aparecieron de la nada con la intención de espiarnos, y sé que lo hacían porque llevaban sus gafas puestas. Estas niñas de espías tenían lo que yo de hetero ¡Nada!

El lado bueno es que Serena se fue riendo gran parte del camino mientras secreteaba con Shirabe. Suertuda...

—Eres demasiado tierna— ¿Escuche bien? ¿María tierna? Tsubasa ocupas gafas inmediatas.

—Ca-Cállate—Tsubasa logró sacar su tsunderismo, ¡epa! Eso quiere decir que...— ¡Esa espada no es nada femenina!

¡Karma! ¡Dios existe! Sabía que no podía ser yo la única jodida. A María le gusta Tsubasa... ¡Y a Tsubasa le gusta María! Dulce venganza... Manjar de Dioses...

Jale a la peli-rosa del cuello de su camisa y le dije un muy serio "Tenemos que hablar" oh si, esto lo voy a disfrutar.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Que humor...

— ¡Vendetta! —Me miro con una cara de "ya la perdimos" — ¡Te gusta Tsubasa! —golpe directo a mi estómago. Está bien que no debí gritarlo pero aveces siento que María me trata como su saco de boxeo— ¿De casualidad no practicas Karate?

—No ¿Porque?

— ¿Todavía Preguntas? —Juro que el aire nunca me había parecido tan Preciado hasta que María me lo quito.

— ¡E-Es tu culpa por gritar! —Tan tsunderemente malvada...

—No deberías exagerar que me quitas las razones para dejarte estar con mi primita.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo que oíste! ¡No puedo permitir que mi prima salga con alguien tres años mayor a ella que además tiene tendencias violentas y usa un peinado raro!

—Tu peinado es casi tan raro como el mío.

—No estamos hablando de mi—Que bello es el poder—Tsubasa prácticamente vive conmigo así que estoy a su cargo por lo que yo establezco que... ¡Hasta que me concedas la mano de Serena te cederé la de Tsubasa!

Vaya rostro de incredulidad que tiene la Cadenzavna, me quiere golpear de nuevo yo lo sé. Peeeero deberá pensarla mejor, ya veo porque a María le gusta tenerme así, se siente genial.

Sin previo aviso María comenzó a reír cual psicótico. De verdad llegaba a dar algo de miedo.

—No puedes hablar en serio—dijo entrecortada mente debido a la risa—No me puedes conceder una mano que ya tengo ¡Hace casi un año que salgo con Tsubasa!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Alargue la "E" en mi grito.

—Pensé que Tsubasa te lo había dicho—Hija de los Kazanari...—Jajajajaja

Odio. Mi. Suerte.

Dicho esto apareció Serena de quién sabe dónde y nos llevó a la mesa de la cafetería ¿Cuándo llegamos? Definitivamente no presto atención a nada el día de hoy.

—Kanade-san...—Dime luz de mi existencia.

—Dime, Serena—Te maldigo María.

—Estamos realizando un trabajo en la escuela sobre personas a las que estimamos y debemos hacer una entrevista a quien elijamos... Y me preguntaba si...—Aww tan linda... ¿Quién quiere un abrazo? ¡Ay! Tampoco te pases María no me la voy a violar, que me clavaras el tacón no era necesario, cosa que tampoco entiendo, ¡Ya estás demasiado alto mujer! —Dejarías que lo haga sobre ti.

— ¿Porque sobre mí? — ¡Idiota! ¡Con qué le dijeras que si bastaba!

—No puedes—No pongas esa cara de cachorro apaleado.

— ¡Si puedo! —Salte enseguida—Puedo mucho tiempo poder hacerlo contigo porque soy buena en poder... Mucho... Porque yo puedo...—Serena rio ante mi vomito de palabras—...Ya no sé qué estoy diciendo...

—Ya entendí Kanade-san, me alegra mucho que pueda. Muchas gracias.

—No se dan amiga mía—mecí mi mano en sus cabellos, era un gesto tan dulce y a la vez inocente en el que le mostraba toda mi devoción y el único con el que su hermana no me hacía algo, no entiendo a las mujeres en definitiva, y eso que yo igual lo soy—Pero no entiendo porque no elegiste a María dado que tú la adoras—Vi a Serena sonrojarse, eso es nuevo y se ve taaaaan linda.

—P-Porque... Onee-Chan seguro escogida por Tsubasa-san y yo quería elegirte a ti porque siempre me cuidas mucho.

—Aw... Gracias

—No se dan.

Por suerte pude aguantar otro día, ya sabía yo que el poder yurista no me podría fallar, ahora me estoy dirigiendo a la casa de las Cadenzavna para la entrevista con Serena. Toqué el timbre con el cabello algo peinado (y eso es decir mucho) y me abrio la chicas más hermosa de toda Asia con su sonrisa angelical. Me quede hipnotizada con la mano el timbre, estoy segura pero es que… ¡Serena no estaba con su uniforme! Es verdad que ya la he visto antes, mucho antes con ropa casual pero les juro que ni en verano usaba short así de cortos… Mira arriba Kanade ¡Qué mires arriba carajo!

— ¿Kanade-san? —Me preguntó ella ladeando la cara confundida con inocencia. ¡No es posible ser sensual e inocente!

— ¡No es nada! —Me sobre-exalté—Estaba pensando en… en… en… ¡En ponis-voladores-del-futuro-gay!

—De acuerdo…—su cara de confusión se hizo más notoria ahora—Puedes pasar… voy por las cosas a mi pieza espérame en el living por favor.

—Cla-Claro…—apenas se fue me golpe contra la mesita de noche, ¿Ponis-voladores-del-futuro-gay? ¿Es en serio? A todo esto ¿y María? Ya estaría dándome de golpes o en su defecto amenazándome.

—Listo…—llegó la de ojos acua con una libreta y una pluma y una grabadora… Wow… cuanto profesionalismo., pero debo preguntarlo antes de que inicie la grabación—Onee-chan no está, esta con Tsubasa-san haciendo su entrevista— ¡Ya lees mentes! ¿Qué vuelas ahora? —No leo mentes ni vuelo, tu cara es muy expresiva. Pero siempre preguntas por onee-chan ¿Acaso te gusta?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios me libre! —Ni loca me pongo a suspirar por Maria, que siga Tsubasa con ese martirio—Además anda con mi prima a la cual le debo mis condolencias…

— ¡Oye…!

—Perdón, perdón—me reí.

La entrevista tuvo preguntas casuales a las cuales Serena _**ya**_ tenía respuesta pero tenía que hacerlas supongo… Hicimos una pausa comimos merienda, luego vinieron preguntas extrañas como ¿Mi orientación sexual? Y despues de que se la revele ¿Qué tipo de chicas me gustan? Y ahí me tiene describiéndola de una manera en la que nadie se dé cuenta que hablo de ella. Comenzó a reírse de nuevo con esa voz tan dulce y suave capaz de derretirme.

— ¿Te gusta alguien de nuestro círculo? —Que trabajos escolares tan extraños dejan en el bachillerato este año.

—Eh… Sí…—No dije quien, así que… No debe de saberlo., es imposible.

Hizo la libreta a un lado y pude ver que no había escrito absolutamente nada, al contrario ¿Me había dibujado? Se sentó sobre mi regazo y… ¿No está haciendo mucho calor? Mi cara se siente demasiado roja, sus piernas son tan suaves como sus manos, lo digo porque rozaron con mis manos. Soy una roca… soy una roca… ¡No soy una roca carajo!

— ¿Te gusto yo? — ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta?! —Kanade-san ¡Por Dios! Nuestro círculo son Shirabe-chan, Kirika-chan, Tsubasa-san y onee-chan.

Mierda…

—E-Eso cr-crees… No te olvides de Miku, o de Hibiki o de Chris, las gemelas Carol y Elfnein…—Serena me mando una mirada de "Estás más que expuesta" para rodar los ojos y besarme.

¡Me beso! ¡Me beso! Ya puedo morir feliz, sus labios son más suaves de lo alguna vez pude soñar pero me vino una sensación de Deja Vù… y de peligro ¡Maria me va a matar! Debí haber hecho mi testamento.

— ¡Deja el pánico con mi onee-chan! —Eso es imposible—No va a llegar hasta mañana

— ¿Y eso porque?

—Digamos que Tsubasa-san me debe un favor—No es justo.

— ¿Pero y tu trabajo?

—No existe, creí que te habías dado cuenta—dijo con incredulidad, a veces puedo ser media densa ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces antes de que cualquier cosa pase ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Creí que el beso ya te lo había dicho—La besé de nuevo.

—Pero quiero algo textual.

—Ahí tienes la grabadora—luego hablaremos de eso—Como onee-chan no viene a dormir ¿Te acuestas conmigo?

— ¡¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?! —Serena comenzó a reír a carcajadas

—Hablo de dormir—mi cara debe estar roja—Pero si quieres…

— ¡No! ¡No! Dormir está bien. —le interrumpí.

—Puritana

.

.

.

Amanecer junto a la persona que amas es hermoso, pero besarla cuando estas a punto de irte y que su hermana sobre-protectora mayor te vea no lo es.

—Corre—me dijo ella.

—Te tomo la palabra.

— ¡Kanadeeee! — ¿Por qué no hice mi testamento?

Corrí lo mejor que pude hasta que me percaté de un detalle, María me perseguía pero no corría, incluso hacía gestos de dolor al caminar… Oh ya entendí que estuvo haciendo anoche, pero aguarda… Tsubasa se esa riendo mientras tranquilamente va tras Maria. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡María es la neko!

— ¡La amante de los gatos es Neko y se atreve a amenazarme…! ¡Tsubasa si que te dio duro anoche!

— ¡Kanaaadeee! —Venganza, dulce manjar de dioses.


	2. Epílogo

_Título: La rara historia de un amor casi inocente_

 _Parejas: Serenade & TsubaMaria - Epílogo_

Tenía cuatro años cuando la conocí, fue una conexión inmediata puesto que no quería soltarla… o por lo menos eso es lo que me dice mi hermana. A decir verdad yo no tengo una memoria súper genial (con decir que me cuesta recordar que hice ayer) pero si algo sé, es que yo quise a mi novia, Amou Kanade, desde un principio.

Oh si nenes, me van las chicas… bueno no… digamos que yo me hice lesbiana por ella, desde chica la visualizaba a ella en lugar de un chico cualquiera, fue cuando entré a la secundaria que me di cuenta de que me gustaba, y tiempo después que la amaba; la sigo amando pero se entiende el punto. ¿Y por qué me pongo a pensar acerca de todo esto justo ahora? Es porque las clases de cálculo que imparte este tipo (del cual nunca recuerdo su nombre aunque hayan pasado dos semestres juntos ya) quieren matarme del sueño.

—Serena…— ¿Será que porfín Kanade se anima a dar el siguiente paso? —Serena…—Si ese es mi nombre, no lo gasten— ¡Serena te estoy hablando!

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté a Kazanari Tsubasa, la novia de mi hermana mayor, Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

—Decíme que le puedo regalar a tu hermana de aniversario—Me dijo con cara suplicante.

—Deberías de saber eso, ya son dos años desde que te volviste mi cuñada—Respondí—Además me molesta que estés más pendiente de que regalarle a Maria-neesan en lugar de a mí cuando la que cumplirá años soy yo—Solo a Tsubasa se le ocurre proponerse en MI cumpleaños.

—O-Oye…

— ¿Esta interesante la plática señoritas Cadenzavna, Kazanari? —Preguntó el viejo y la verdad no sé qué responderle.

—Se equivoca profesor, estaba explicándole a mi compañera como despejar la integral de la manera que usted pide ya que sigue usando el método del semestre pasado— ¡Muérete Tsubasa! ¡Muérete! ¡¿Cómo me dejas como la retrasada del grupo?!

—Si usted lo dice…—Y así el viejo dejó de estar fastidiando yo solo pude virar la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, no importa que explote una bomba nuclear a mi lado, nada perturbará mi calma.

¿En qué estaba pensando antes? Ah cierto en Kanade. Amou Kanade mi novia desde hace un año, nada más recuerdo todo lo que tuve que hacer para hacerla mi novia y me dan ganas de reírme a carcajadas, pero todavía no puedo, sé que permanezco en clase, pero dios, Kanade es tan adorable… si ella creía que yo no me daba cuenta de cómo prácticamente me desnudaba cuando usaba ropa veraniega, traje de baño o alguna cosa en específico está bastante equivocada.

Yo nunca pasé por ese "¿Le gusto o no le gusto?" porque era un "¡Le gusto!" desde el principio. Claro, antes para mí era que simplemente me quería mucho, cuando se me fue la inocencia y pude ver el trasfondo solo podía preguntarme el porque me no se me confesaba si yo trataba de ser lo más obvia posible, fue ahí cuando di con los por qué.

1.-Mi hermana le amenazaba de formas que hasta a mí me daban miedo.  
2.-Kanade era increíblemente despistada y pensaba que la tenía en la FriendZone  
3.-Kanade es increíblemente inocente para la edad que tiene, de verdad, si me dice que jamás ha visto porno le voy a creer.

Entonces ¿Qué mejor que hacer un plan? Díganme que no. Claro que estaba la posibilidad de declararme pero así no sería divertido.

Todo comenzó cuando Kanade se quedó a dormir a mi casa, yo sé bien que tiene el hábito de ir al baño siempre entre las 7.15pm-7.20pm que también se carga el mismo mal hábito de Maria-neesan de jamás tocar la puerta. En nuestra casa solo hay un baño así que me metí a bañar cerca de esa hora. Cómo era de esperarse Kanade abrió la puerta cuando estaba sacándome la ropa, pero hice como si no me diera cuenta y seguí, me metí en la ducha y cerré la cortina. Pude ver cómo su silueta se quedaba paralizada frente a la puerta para que después de un rato reaccionara y saliera.

Cuando me acabe de duchar Maria-neesan me mandó urgentemente junto a nuestra hermana adoptiva, Kirika, a la tienda de conveniencia más lejana del barrio por ya ni me acuerdo que cosa. El propósito era que ni ella ni yo escucháramos los gritos de tortura pero aun así se escucharon por todo el barrio, pero el trauma fue menor… tan siquiera. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que le hizo pero el que tuviera unos arañazos y sus brazos vendados me dieron una idea.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que si quería actuar Maria-neesan no debería de estar presente y para eso solo se necesitaba una cosa ¡Que Tsubasa se declarara!

—Sereeenaaa

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté de mala gana a Tsubasa.

—Ayúdame…

—Eres la novia, ya deberías de saberlo—Le dije.

—Peeerooo

— ¡No soy psíquica! —Y no me meteré en problemas de pareja que no sen míos, además de que…— ¡Kanade! —exclamé mientras me abalanzaba sobre mi novia la cual terminó en el suelo y apenas reaccionó la bese. El carraspeo de mi hermana fe quien me trajo a la realidad de nuevo—Ah, hola Maria-neesan.

—Hola—Dijo ella al tiempo que Tsubasa le daba un beso en la mejilla y se ponía más que roja.

—Qué bonito es no tener que ocultar nada—Dije y las tres se sonrojaron, yo no porque soy genial (?)

—Te extrañé mucho Serena—Dijo Kanade mientras me abrazaba y yo me apretujé más contra ella.

—Yo también—Dije con un sonrisa.

—No coman pan enfrente de los pobres—se escuchó la voz de una amiga nuestra, Chris Yukine mientras tapaba los ojos de sus hermanas menores, unas gemelas de nombre Carol y Elfnein, las cuales por cierto son unos genios, cursan la universidad con nosotras las desgraciadas.

— ¿De dónde sacaron el pan? ¿Es dulce? —Pregunto Elfnein, la menor de las dos, su cabello es en cierta forma esponjoso y de color verdoso-amarillento. Sobra decir que de las dos es la más inocente e igualmente la más agradable.

—Chris habla de que no presuman el amor que no tiene frente a ella, con Kirika y Shirabe ya tiene suficiente—Dijo Carol, la mayor, con el cabello completamente rubio, es algo egocéntrica y bastante sarcástica, por eso me cae bien.

—Ca-Cállate—Y Chris es… Chris… cabellos albinos y ojos morados, sigue sin caerme muy bien, y no es porque le tenga envidia a su… em… proliferante "personalidad" ¡Si no que a esta chica estuvo enamorada de MI Kanade durante la secundaria! Y aunque ya no siente más que amistad el recuerdo perdurará por siempre—Es simplemente que hay mentes inocentes.

—Las únicas mentes inocentes aquí son las de Kanade y Elfnein—Dijo Tsubasa mientras me guiñaba el ojo ¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga!

— ¿Y Nosotras? — ¿Y estas de dónde salieron? — ¡Nosotras también somos inocentes! ¿Verdad Shirabe? —Mi hermana menor, Kirika, se giró hacia su novia, Shirabe la cual se sonrojó ¿Que acaso es competencia?

La niña pelinegra de ojos rosados le dijo unas cuantas cosas a mi hermana al oído y también se sonrojo.

— ¿Es necesario responder? Ustedes hablan por sí solas—Dijo Carol alzando una ceja, podrá tener once años pero se cargaba una…

.

.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Ah cierto, de mi plan para que Kanade se confesara! Pues la primera parte era que Maria-neesan estuviera bastante lejos de Kanade y de mí. Entonces tuve que hacer que Tsubasa, la amiga que no dudó en decirme que gustaba de mi hermana, se le confesara a mi hermana, la cual en una borrachera confesó que le gustaba mi mejor amiga (y se quejaba de Kanade cuando la situación era la misma pero invertida ¬¬) y ¡voalá! Se hicieron pareja.

El paso numero dos consistía en tener a Kanade conmigo una noche y a Maria-neesan con Tsubasa esa noche. De acuerdo, eso sonó bastante pervertido, aunque soy una chica con las hormonas (comprensiblemente) alborotadas, y más cuando mi novia es tan inocente que el "ir más allá" nunca pasa por su mente.

Ejem, decía… Utilicé la excusa de "un trabajo escolar" aunque no me salió barato, tuve que darle a Tsubasa una katana nueva, a Kirika y Hibiki las invité a un buffet y por como ellas comen… (Lo bueno es que Miku y Shirabe fueron comprensivas y no me pidieron nada) e invitar a Kanade a mi casa. Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes tienen razón, hubiera sido más fácil confesarme yo… demonios… Si quiera me divertí. ¿Por qué? Porqué en un intento desesperado Kanade trató de amenazar a Maria-neesan diciendo que no le concedería la mano de Tsubasa si no le dejaba ser mi novia y no le salió muy bien.

Aún recuerdo ese momento, estábamos en dirección a la cafetería a la que Tsubasa y Maria-neesan suelen frecuentar desde que se conocen. Me la pasé afinando detalles con Shirabe acerca de cómo tratar a Kirika y… suena como si le encargara un perro… Dios mio, soy un ángel de lucifer.

El punto es que después de percatarme que Kanade se había robado a Maria-neesan decidí seguirlas, sus pláticas siempre son interesantes y esta vez no fue la intención.

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Maria-neesan con mala cara por haberla separado de Tsubasa._

 _—_ _¡Vendetta! —Y he aquí mi mejor intento para no reírme — ¡Te gusta Tsubasa! —Y he aquí mi mejor intento en no matar a mí hermana ¡Le sacó todo el aire!— ¿De casualidad no practicas Karate?_

 _—_ _No ¿Porque? —Y lo peor es que lo disfruta._

 _—_ _¿Todavía Preguntas? —Practica Tae Kwon Do, ¿No se ha dado cuenta de la técnica que usa?_

 _—_ _¡E-Es tu culpa por gritar! —Debo admitirlo, mi hermana es tan tsunderemente malvada..._

 _—_ _No deberías exagerar que me quitas las razones para dejarte estar con mi primita._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _¡Lo que oíste! ¡No puedo permitir que mi prima salga con alguien tres años mayor a ella que además tiene tendencias violentas y usa un peinado raro!_

 _—_ _Tu peinado es casi tan raro como el mío._

 _—_ _No estamos hablando de mí—Si de peinados raros hablamos gana Chris, no entiendo como tiene mechones tan largos con el cabello tan corto—Tsubasa prácticamente vive conmigo así que estoy a su cargo por lo que yo establezco que... ¡Hasta que me concedas la mano de Serena te cederé la de Tsubasa!_

 _De acuerdo, Kanade sí que estaba desesperada, debía de actuar cuanto antes o de lo contrario mi Kanade seguiría siendo tratada como saco de boxeo ¡y no puedo permitirlo más! Además llevo cuatro años esperando besarla y mañana lo lograría sin importar qué._

 _—_ _No puedes hablar en serio—salí de mis cavilaciones—No me puedes conceder una mano que ya tengo ¡Hace casi un año que salgo con Tsubasa!_

 _—_ _¡¿Quééééééééé?!_

 _—_ _Pensé que Tsubasa te lo había dicho—Decidí salvarla, entré salvajemente al campo de visión de esas dos y me las llevé prácticamente arrastrando._

Pedirles la ayuda no fue muy difícil, además de que bueno, Maria-neesan es demasiado sumisa con Tsubasa… Quién lo diría, el AgeGap no funcionó ¿sería lo mismo con Kanade? Bueno eso lo descubriría al día siguiente cuando me puse un short un poco más corto de lo usual. La mirada tan inocente de Kanade se nubló un poco sin levantar la vista más allá de mi cintura.

 _—_ _¿Kanade-san? —Ladeé la cabeza aparentando inocencia ante su comportamiento._

 _—_ _¡No es nada! —Se sobresaltó de inmediato—Estaba pensando en… en… en… ¡En ponis-voladores-del-futuro-gay!_

 _—_ _De acuerdo…—No te rías todavía Serena, aguanta por lo menos hasta que no te vea ¡Sí se puede Serena! —Puedes pasar… voy por las cosas a mi pieza espérame en el living por favor._

 _Si es que me dijo algo no lo escuché, salí casi corriendo de allí a reírme a rienda suelta ¿y qué mejor lugar que mi pieza? Las paredes son a prueba de ruido, lo cual es bueno si es que algun día me quiero pasar de mala. Ahora, debía crear la atmósfera perfectamente profesional para que Kanade no sospeche nada. Tome una libreta de dibujo, una pluma y una grabadora que Maria-neesan me prestó y todavía no se la regresaba… sirve que guardo esto para la posteridad si es que tiene éxito el plan._

 _—_ _Listo…—Anuncié mi entrada triunfal para después ver como volteaba a los lados buscando a una sola persona—Onee-chan no está, esta con Tsubasa-san haciendo su entrevista— Y tantos años contigo me hacen saber lo que piensas, además tu cara es un espejo —No leo mentes ni vuelo, tu cara es muy expresiva. Pero siempre preguntas por onee-chan ¿Acaso te gusta? —Sé que no es verdad ¿pero porque no joder un rato?_

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios me libre! Además anda con mi prima a la cual le debo mis condolencias…_

 _—_ _¡Oye…!_

 _—_ _Perdón, perdón—Se rio y yo solo pude sonreír con eso, su risa es contagiosa, todo en ella es contagioso._

 _Me la pasé haciendo diversas preguntas queriendo saber que le gustaba de mí y juro que me enamoró más de lo que ya estaba, más que cuando me protegía de la más mínima cosa, más que cuando me hacía reír cada que lo necesitaba, más que cuando me aguantaba en mis peores días del mes, más que cuando… Creo que se entiende el punto._

 _Por eso no pude resistirme más, dejé mi libreta sobre la mesa, sobre la cual me pase dibujando el mejor retrato posible de esa hermosa cara y me acerqué a ella. Estaba renuente a decir que era yo así yo ya lo supiera, y no eran las amenazas de mi hermana, era el miedo que todos tenemos a confesarnos y perderlo todo, pero en este caso no sería asi._

 _El despertar fue más épico y me pregunto si soy sadista porque sabiendo que mi hermana hice que Kanade me besara en la puerta del lugar._

 _—_ _Corre—le dije_

 _—_ _Te tomo la palabra—Salió inmediatamente más rápido de lo que la he visto correr nunca_

 _—_ _¡Kanadeeee! — Maria-neesan daría bastante miedo si no fuera por el cómo camina._

 _—_ _¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? —Le pregunté a mi mejor amiga._

 _—_ _Nah~ Yo solo cumplí sus deseos_

 _—_ _¡La amante de los gatos es Neko y se atreve a amenazarme…! ¡Tsubasa sí que te dio duro anoche!_

 _—_ _¡Te amo Kanade!_

 _—_ _¡Kanaaadeee! —Creo que mi hermana me escuchó._

Ahora ya es el día de mi cumpleaños, si se preguntan si conseguí el objetivo de ir más allá con Kanade la respuesta es no, pero lo intenté, lo único que logre es que Kanade me diera un muy relajante masaje mientras practicábamos un acto para un concurso de Karaoke en la universidad. ¿Dónde habrá quedado la grabadora?

—Quiera pedir un momento de su atención por favor—Dijo Tsubasa cuando la celebración estaba en pleno apogeo. ¿Qué planea ahora? —Como bien ustedes saben, hoy es un día muy especial para Maria — ¿Y yo qué weona? — Hoy nació su adorada hermana menos, Serena Cadenzavna Eve, no hay día que más aprecie, por eso quiero hacerlo aún más especial…—No, por favor, no… ¡no! —…Maria, te amo con todo mi ser, aceptarías ser la señora Kazanari— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! De todos los días ¿Tenía que ser hoy?

—Yo acepto…

—Mi cumpleaños pasó a segundo plano

—Siempre serás mi primer plano mi princesa—Me dijo Kanade mientras me abrazaba.

—Gracias, de verdad significa mucho.

— ¿Qué traes allí Carol? —Escuché preguntar a Kirika, no le tomé importancia.

—Una grabadora, ni idea de que tiene

—Reprodúcelo—Ese momento en el que me gustaría dejar de escuchar. Era la grabación de cuando Kanade me hacía masaje pero no sonaba como eso, si no como si nosotras estuviéramos…

— ¡Kanaaadeee!

— ¿Hiciste tu testamento? —Pregunté a mi pálida novia.

— ¡N-No es lo que parece! —Alegó ella viendo como mi hermana se acercaba.

— ¡Huye por la ventana! —Le exclamé antes de que se acercara más, no me quedaré viuda antes de casarme.

— ¡Pero estamos en segundo piso!

—No te vas a morir, solo unas cuantas fracturas pero nada grave.

—Amor creo que prefiero…

— ¡Kanaaadeee!

— ¡Te amo nos vemos en el hospital! —Me beso y corrió hacia la ventana, ¿de verdad seré sadista?

* * *

 **Y llega el tan apreciado regalo a mi amiga Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi que estuvo de cumpleaños hace un par de días pero por razones que ya sabe no pude publicar antes, además fui obligada a cenar y cuando estaba por guardar el documento se me apago el computador, por suerte se guardo el documento pero de aqui a que prendio. Lamento la demora y ojalá te haya gustado.**

 **A los demás lectores igual les doy las gracias por leer, que se que este es el unico Serenade en el fandom hispano y la pareja no es tan popular**

 **Nos leemos y recuerden que SZS no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.**

 **Adios :D**


End file.
